Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting diode package and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode is basically a PN junction diode having a junction of a p-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor.
In the light emitting diode, when the P-type semiconductor junctions with the N-type semiconductor, and then, is applied with voltage so as to be supplied with current, holes of the P-type semiconductor move toward the N-type semiconductor while electrons of the N-type semiconductor move toward the P-type semiconductor, thereby moving the electrons and the holes toward the PN junction part.
The electrons moving toward the PN junction part are coupled with the holes. The electrons move from a conduction band to a valence band. In this case, energy corresponding to a height difference between the conduction band and the valence band, that is, the energy difference is emitted. The energy is emitted in a form of light.
Generally, the light emitting diode package is manufactured by using a growth substrate, which forms light emitting chips in which light emitting diodes are formed on a surface of the growth substrate, and packaging the light emitting diode chips. For example, when manufacturing a flip chip-type light emitting diode package, a light emitting flip chip-type light emitting diode package is manufactured by a process of forming the light emitting chips in which the light emitting diodes are formed on the growth substrate, mounting the light emitting diode chips on a submount, or the like, and packaging the flip chips mounted on the submount.
Therefore, since the light emitting diode package according to the related art involves a process of manufacturing the light emitting diode chips and a process of packaging the light emitting diode chips, the process is complicated, and thus, may have a potential risk of defects and raise the manufacturing costs.
Further, since the light emitting diode package according to the related art is manufactured by manufacturing the light emitting chips on the growth substrate and mounting and packaging the chips on the submount, or the like, the size of the light emitting diode package is increased, such that there is a limit in applying the light emitting diode package to mobile products, or the like.
In addition, the light emitting diode package according to the related art may emit light scattered without being converted by a phosphor layer from a side thereof, which may deteriorate optical properties of light converted by the phosphor layer.
Further, in the light emitting diode package according to the related art, it may be difficult to implement a large-area chip.
Moreover, in the light emitting diode package according to the related art, it may be difficult to implement heat generation and current spreading when the area of the light emitting diode chip is increased.
Also, since the light emitting diode package according to the related art is manufactured by a process of manufacturing the light emitting diode chips and a process of packaging the light emitting diode chips, the process is complicated and thus, a defective rate may be increased and the manufacturing costs may be increased.